Zaunig
Character Theme Summary A Boy once lived in a place above; a place for one with a higher existence; a place he considered empty; a place where he stayed lonely... ...until stumbling upon "Worlds" separate from his. Wondrous Worlds. Mysterious Worlds. Dark Worlds. Light Worlds. Normal Worlds. Wacky Worlds. The Boy's craving for adventure allowed him to see it all; experience it all. His view point of existence at that point was no longer one of emptiness and boredom, but one of beauty and wonder. He wanted to explore the Worlds and to have fun; to experience something new. There was no ulterior motive, no tragic backstory. Simply... enjoy life. Eventually, he found his own meaning to the World he lives in: a purpose. A purpose made from exploring a smaller, but more lively world, interconnected with an infinite amount of other as beautiful worlds. Appearance and Personality Zaunig's appearance differs from person to person, but he usually has messy, not that long raven hair with glowing cyan eyes. His "battle attire" consists of a dark blue fedora (Which somehow is able to stick on his head throughout an entire fight), with the same colored trench coat and dark gray soft, loose jeans. His casual attire, which he uses the most, is simply a t-shirt (usually with funny pictures, memes, etc, or just plain dark blue), black jogging pants, and any colored slippers. Sometimes he would wear a gray jacket or black sneakers. Most of Zaunig's personality at first glance is well, bubbly. He's always carefree, cheerful, and sometimes seems ignorant or immature. He may seem to be serious in one moment, but make jokes at random, or play pranks just for his own amusement the next. In reality though, his actions always subtly affect the situation. His seriousness always makes sense in context, his jokes always have meaning, being used to inflict a certain emotion, and his pranks never go overboard, but just enough to make it enjoyable for both sides. Even though he can do practically anything he wants in these "lower layers", he still helps people and respects anyone he meets. Wherever he goes, he makes everyone happy, and maybe even change them for the better. Zaunig would never take most of his fights seriously, and they usually end up in either a K.O, or when the other stops fighting for whatever reason. Zaunig never truly kills and instead resorts to even befriending the enemy. But, Zaunig always welcomes a challenge, and also intentionally finds fights wherever he can to see if anyone could face him. In the end however, Zaunig is a paragon; a symbol of creating your own meaning to life. In Zaunig's case, his meaning to life is, well... to breathe life. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: ?? Height: 5'6 ft Likes: Playing pranks, sweets, cleanliness, trying your hardest, soft things, any type of game, reading, the wind, nature, a challenge Dislikes: Tight clothing (On him only) Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Eye Color: Glowing Cyan Blue Hair Color: Raven Black Hobbies: Playing pranks, reading, laying on a grassy field or in a forest in peace Values: Simply enjoy life. Live life to the fullest. Balance should always be upheld unless there is a reason to tip it. Status: Alive and active (Doing what he usually does: prank, eat, "fight", -insert one of the things he likes here-, go do the same thing in other verses and dimensions, sleep, repeat) Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Unknown Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: INFJ Color Identity: Dark Blue Extra Music: * Cheerful Challenge (Fight against Zaunig) * Stronger Monsters Remix (Alternate fight theme) * Touhou 15.5 - Evening Star ~ Night Falls (Second alternate fight theme/smug fight theme) * Last Surprise (Future Funk Remix) (Third alternate fight theme/second smug fight theme) * Thrust Through the Heavens with Your Spirit! (Serious/important/comeback fight theme) * Smile For Me (Casual Zaunig) * Concerning Hobbits (Alternate casual theme) * With My Friend (Zaunig's pranking theme) * Live Life (Zaunig's lyrical theme) Powers and Stats Tier: Varies | At least 1-B Name: Zaunig (The i and g are silent) Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male, or at least, usually depicted as male Age: Unknown, likely beyond the concept Classification: Deity, Deity of Altruism, Professional Troll (Self proclaimed) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman EnduranceAura, Aura Manipulation (Can manipulate Aura to their will), Reality Manipulation (Comparable to the Core's application of the ability), Probability Manipulation (His most commonly used and strongest ability), Mind Manipulation (He can use this on anyone, even himself, so long as he deactivates Willpower Defense temporarily to do it), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Universe Creation/Multiverse Creation, Shapeshifting & Size Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Acausality, Abstract Existence (Includes being Non-Corporeal. Represents altruism), Concept Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection/Reincarnation (To himself or any other being), Willpower Defense (Clarification on the ability here. Zaunig's Willpower is high, meaning he could resist every ability shown on the clarification link on his dimensional level), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), Pain Negation, can turn one's sins against them, Telepathy, True Flight, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, can breathe anywhere/doesn't have to breathe, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High-Godly. All Deities have this level of regeneration), Power/Hax Destruction, All Types of Weapon Mastery, Precognition/Clairvoyance (Comparable to the Core's application of the ability), All Types of Teleportation/Meta Teleportation (Is able to teleport to entirely different franchises, including the real world. It can also be turned on as a passive that allows him to automatically dodge attacks without having to do anything, including ones that attacks souls, concepts, abstracts, life, death, existence, and nonexistence), Nigh-Omnipresence, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Sealing, Durability Negation, Immortality (Type 9. His true self is on the nigh-infinite dimension), Perfect Memory, Nigh-Omniscience (via Probability Manipulation), 4th Wall Awareness (Often talks to us, the viewers), Plot Manipulation (Is able to control the "plot" of a fictional work to his favor, giving himself "plot armor". He is also able to "practically pull anything out of his arse" to gain an upper hand whenever needed. However, this ability can be negated by ones of a higher dimension, or resisted by specific resistance to this ability), Paradox Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation (Is able to manipulate the boundary of any source in the dimension he's in, and can cut off or control them however he pleases. Only having resistance to this specific ability or being in a higher dimension can lessen/negate its effects), calls upon all of his powers from his true self (Thus making it impossible to copy Zaunig unless the opponent is able to affect the true Zaunig), likely much more (Stated he could just think he wants a certain power, and he'll have that power via Probability Manipulation, and it's only limited by his imagination) | Everything from before to a ''much higher extent, with the exception of gaining his powers from his true self (because this is his true self), with the addition of Immortality (Type 8. Will always exist as long as the Embodiment of Everything exists), is able to project himself onto lower dimensions '''Attack Potency: Varies '(Always boosts his stats to be equal to, or just ''slightly above the enemy(s). Is able to go into any dimensional plane lower than his maximum with an infinite amount of power for each one. Ex: He'd have Multiverse level+ power in the 4th-dimension, since he'd have infinite 4th-dimensional power. Same goes for any other dimensional plane, only exception being his max. Note that he can limit this power to something finite) | At least '''Hyperverse level (Was able to fight and be nearly on-par with the Core when it's not tied to Gyrohem. Deities, beings of nearly infinite-dimensions, fear him because of his power, despite Zaunig usually being friendly) Speed: Varies '''| '''Nigh-Omnipresent (One of the few beings capable of keeping up with the Core at its max speed, though this may be because of Zaunig's Probability Manipulation) Lifting Strength: Varies | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies '''| At least '''Hyperversal Durability: '''At least '''Hyperverse level (Zaunig was never shown with any real damage, but he was eventually defeated by the Core. His projections are still technically him, and thus will not be damaged unless his true self is damaged (though he manipulates his look to make it seem like he's damaged in most fights he doesn't take seriously). Regeneration, resurrection, probability manipulation, and Willpower Defense makes him nearly impossible to kill) Stamina: Seems to vary | Immeasurable Range: Extended melee reach with his cane/umbrella, but for the most part Varies | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Zun (his cane), an umbrella Intelligence: Surprisingly a Supergenius (Outsmarted Note in every single one of their "fights". His advice and way of talking influences beings who even have mental/influence resistance). Nigh-Omniscient via Probability Manipulation (It was said that if him and the Core played Rok (Gyrohem's equivalent of Shiritori), or any other mind game when Zaunig is using his probability manipulation to its fullest potential, it would always end up being either inconclusive, or exactly 50/50. He can name most, but not all of the Core's abilities with probability manipulation on via simply controlling the probability that he would know all of the Core's abilities). Weaknesses: * Zaunig doesn't take most of his fights seriously (Though, the only fight he's taken seriously and lost to was against the Core. When he was defeated though, he was happy. Happy that someone finally defeated him), and is really cocky. * Zaunig is a complete pacifist, and will not harm the opponent in any way, shape, or form. * Since he always wants a good fight, he usually holds back and limits himself to being on the same level as the enemy. * He can get knocked out or become distracted rather easily if he's not taking the fight seriously via a surprise attack, though he seems to do this on purpose. * He rarely uses abilities that he deems "too strong" for the opponent(s) he's facing. * His nigh-Omniscience, Precognition, and Clairvoyance can be turned on or off, and he almost always keeps them off unless the situation calls for it, or when he wants to know whether an ability would be "too strong" for his opponent(s). Standard Equipment Zun: '''A simple walking cane. The handle is a goldish color, whereas the main part is dark red. Unsurprisingly, it always breaks when a fight starts. Heck, even before it starts! '''An Umbrella: A simple umbrella. The whole thing has a black and blue pattern. He usually has it with his casual clothes on. Unsurprisingly, it breaks often in fights, since it's just an umbrella. Notable Attacks and Techniques Probability Manipulation: Each Deity has a power blessed by one of the Embodiments. This is the power blessed upon Zaunig by the Embodiment of Everything. With it, Zaunig is able to be in complete control with probability itself. He can nearly do anything with this ability, from making the probability he'd be stronger than a certain opponent to 100%, to making the probability of losing to 0%. The only limitation to this ability is that he cannot change the probability of anything that's beyond dimensions or if someone has an adequate amount of resistance to this specific ability. Note that all of the powers listed in his Powers and Abilities comes from this single ability. Feats *Fought against the Core, and only fought it because he wanted to be entertained and have a challenge, though, Zaunig was actually very serious in this fight. *The Core acknowledges Zaunig as a full on threat to Gyrohem, and the Aethur. *Outsmarted Note on numerous occasions. *Fought Linx Rifelson in Final Form without being serious to a draw. *Is feared by Deities, beings of nearly infinite dimensions. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Projected onto lower dimensions | True Zaunig Trivia * Zaunig is aware of his underwhelming backstory, and sometimes jokes about it to the viewers. * Zaunig never tells a lie, but he tells half-truths. * One of Zaunig's favorite things to do is take walks around forests and mountains. * Zaunig is not from Gyrohem, but instead created by a being with even greater power than the Core. * Zaunig's "Willpower" is different than Aura "Willpower", but it works practically the same way, just without Aura. * Zaunig is sometimes called "Mr. Overreactor", or "The Handyman". * Zaunig once said he would be a great English or Philosophy/Psychology teacher. * Zaunig talks to himself quite often for no apparent reason. * Dispite the fancy "battle attire", Zaunig is in no way sophisticated or has manners, opposite in-fact. He just wears it because it makes him look 'cool'. He just thinks that the regular "black badass Kirito coat" is too overrated, and is one of the reasons as to why he loves the color blue so much. * Zaunig doesn't believe his "blessing" to be useful, as he believes in hard work. Usually, he rarely shows them to the public and simply goes about with his life (which is either helping anyone he meets, or pranking anyone he meets). * Zaunig (suprisingly) loves peace time and being alone. * Zaunig was able to stay on Gyrohem by making a deal with the Core and reincarnating onto the planet directly. For reference on how impossible this event was, this would be near impossible for any other being that's not from Gyrohem, including even the strongest of Deities. * Zaunig once fought a Sleepy Sheep God, because... you know, who knows why. All we know is that they made up in the end and all was well. * Zaunig is barely able to be considered a high-ranking Deity. * Zaunig is said to be able to defeat (not kill) everyone on Gyrohem at once if the True Core wasn't around if he was only slightly'' serious, which includes Linx Rifelson and the Core's Avatar. * Zaunig has access to everything in real life, including a laptop that holds everything on the internet, including this wiki. * Before Zaunig travels to a verse he finds interesting, he uses his laptop to research everything about said verse before entering it. * Zaunig almost always starts off with obtaining all of the opponent's powers through Probability Manipulation if it's a random encounter. This is so he knows how much of a threat the opponent is. If he's not able to gain certain powers (and he'd know through Precognition/Clairvoyance), then he'd automatically be on guard and not mess around (though possibly still hold back). The only times when he doesn't do this is if the enemy can somehow bypass his Willpower Defense or has attacks of a higher-dimensional scale that can harm him if he finds out about it. * Zaunig almost always starts off with using ''all of the opponent's weaknesses against them if it's not a random encounter. If the opponent has no weaknesses, he'd either attempt to find some, or simply use whatever he can to take the opponent down. * Zaunig is one of the only characters in the entirety of the Collection of Mer to be able to go to and interact with entirely different verses. However despite this, he states that there are billions upon billions of beings stronger than him. * Zaunig realizes that this entire Trivia section starts with "Zaunig..." (except for "Before..." and "Dispite...", even though the latter is spelled despite dammit!). Gallery Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Variable Tier Category:Boundary Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Omnipresent Category:Sealing Users Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:INFJ Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Void Users Category:Causality Users Category:Prideful Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Plot devices